Two worlds collide
by Hizashii
Summary: Estaban destinados a unirse. Ambos estaban rotos cuando sus mundos chocaron. Reto.


**Título:** Two worlds collide.**  
Fandom:** Twilight.**  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.**  
Claim:** Emmett/Rosalie.**  
Rated: **T**  
Advertencias:** Violencia. **  
Summary:** Estaban destinados a unirse. Ambos estaban rotos cuando sus mundos chocaron.  
**Notas:** Participa en el reto Palabras para el recuerdo, del foro lol. Tiene siete palabras claves que conforman los títulos de los drabbles/viñetas que componen el oneshot. Oh, tiene 2300 palabras aproximadamente.

**

* * *

Two worlds collide.**

«Ambos estaban rotos cuando sus mundos chocaron».

**1. Dinero.**

Rosalie tenía quince años cuando sus padres comenzaron a hablarle de lo que deseaban para ella. Querían verla casada con alguien _bueno _para ella,pero no en el sentido de que él la amase y quisiera hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo, sino más bien el en sentido de alguien de _buena cuenta bancaria _que le satisficiera sus caprichos y, además, le diera un nuevo y alto estatus a la familia Hale. Rosalie no hizo preguntas acerca de esto, pensando que mientras él pudiera darle una familia ella podría estar contenta con su vida.

Tenía diecisiete años cuando le presentaron a Royce, el candidato elegido (Rosalie sabía) para ser su esposo. Él era todo lo que sus padres habían deseado alguna vez, con su dinero y su posición social sumando su atractivo físico y su carisma; no había vuelta atrás, lo supo cuando lo conoció y él le obsequió rosas, ya se podía considerar una mujer comprometida. Y ocurrió meses después, poco después de que ella cumpliera dieciocho años, él finalmente dio el paso que Rosalie sabía que iba a dar en cualquier momento.

—Rosalie —el nombre entre los labios rosados, diciéndolo suavemente—, estos meses que he pasado a tu lado me han demostrado que eres una mujer excelente, no sólo hermosa sino también culta e inteligente.

Ella no prestaba verdadera atención a la cena, a las rosas, a la música o las velas; tampoco a sus palabras. Sólo podía pensar en todas las veces que su madre le cepilló el cabello mientras elogiaba su belleza, todas las veces que su padre la obligaba a leer más libros de los necesarios, aquellos momentos en que su madre la apuntaba en clases de costura, de cocina, de modales y de porte. Nunca había notado que, desde que nació, era una muñeca de porcelana que sus padres pulían cada día y cada noche esperando el momento para venderla al mejor postor, a aquel que se embrujara con su brillo y su sonrisa pintada, que se prendara de sus ojos cristalinos de violetas.

—No creo que haya en el mundo una mujer más perfecta que tú —suspiró, tomándola de la muñeca.

«Perfecta» solía susurrar su madre luego de peinarla con lazos y aplicarle un brillo claro en los labios, cuando aún era una niña. Perfecta, su obra maestra; aquella pintura a la que le agregaban un color cada día hasta que alguien ofreciera millones y un anuncio en el periódico.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Royce estaba siendo el mejor postor en ese momento.

—Sí.

Ellos habían alcanzado su meta. Obtener dinero a cambio de la belleza de su hija.

**2. Ocaso.**

Emmett era un muchacho sencillo, de familia medianamente acomodada que vivía la vida sin preocuparse de los bienes materiales. Era un hombre sano y fuerte que despertaba suspiros entre las damas del pequeño pueblo de Oakwood en condado de Montgomery en Tennessee, aunque había algunas que estaban destinadas a casarse con alguno de los hijos de las grandes familias del lugar. Era, de hecho, el muchacho que todos los padres, sin grandes aspiraciones económicas, deseaba para su hija; era educado, trabajador, fuerte, aventurero y optimista, además de ser criado con buenos modales.

Emmett no estaba interesado en alguna de esas chicas, aún cuando consideraba hermosas a muchas de ellas. Hasta que la conoció, un miércoles en ocaso. Ella tenía el cabello largo, totalmente liso y de color marrón brillante, sus ojos eran dos profundas esmeraldas y tenía una sonrisa hechizante; era, probablemente, la mujer más hermosa que había pisado Oakwood alguna vez. Su nombre era Katherine y odiaba los diminutivos de su nombre, caminaba con porte altivo y miraba a todos por encima del hombro.

Pero Emmett estaba ciego por su belleza, no queriendo ver su actitud presumida y su marcada antipatía, no queriendo ver sus deseos de dinero y grandeza. Katherine estaba ligeramente interesada en él, ya que era atractivo, pero más que todo por ser el principal partido para muchas del lugar; a ella le gustaba tener lo que todas creían inalcanzable. Ella se divirtió con él un tiempo, besos y caricias por encima de la ropa (nada que la hiciera bajar de «precio» entre los hombres, nada que la hiciera menos), hasta que apareció alguien más inalcanzable.

Ella se despidió de él entregándole una tarjeta de invitación a su fiesta de compromiso con el hijo de los Broderick, una nueva familia que se había mudado hacía pocos meses, Matthew. Era el ocaso de un día viernes.

**3. Tragedia. **

Se arrepintió de haberse acercado cuando percibió el aroma a alcohol en el aliento de Royce. La mirada que él le dedicó estaba lejos de ser de cariño o adoración, era de lujuria desesperada; quiso alejarse, pero él lo notó y la tomó del brazo (encajando la uñas en la carne, dañándola).

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que su gorro estaba en el suelo y el dolor de cabeza era intenso, estaba segura de que sangraba un poco. Un golpe en la cadera y ella cayó al suelo, los labios de alguno de los compañeros de Royce colándose entre sus pechos, gimiendo como un maldito enfermo ante la situación.

—Por favor —lloriqueó, mirando a Royce, pero él no cedió. El hombre se alejó de ella, provocando que suspirara tranquila (pero la tranquilidad no le duró nada), dándole paso a otro más. Este le rompió la falda con desenfreno. Royce sólo veía la escena y sonreía como si le excitara que estuvieran hiriendo a su prometida—. Por favor, Royce.

—Ella pide por ti, amigo, supongo que es tu turno —dijo el moreno, levantándose, para luego relamerse los labios al mirarla.

Royce le quitó la virginidad, sin delicadeza alguna, en ese momento; besó cada parte de su cuerpo y mordía, todo en contra de la voluntad de Rosalie. Ella ya no tenía fuerzas, se sentía débil y humillada. Porque, verás, Royce no fue el único que la tomó esa noche. Fueron uno a uno tomando un poco del orgullo y la esperanza de ella, hasta que ya no quedó nada.

Ella era la muñeca de porcelana más hermosa de todo New York y estaba tirada en el suelo. Por suerte un doctor la recogió y decidió repararla, haciéndola incluso más hermosa y brillante que antes (pero quedaban las grietas internas, esas que nadie veía).

**4. Riesgo.**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde el día en que Katherine se convirtió en la Señora de Broderick. Emmett intentaba volver a su vida de antes, aquella en la que podía sonreír con más frecuencia y tomaba riesgos porque le divertía.

Esa tarde, Emmett decidió que el primer paso para retomar su vida era volver a sentir la adrenalina de arriesgarse. Decidió ir a cazar un oso, como solía hacerlo antes, ya que adoraba sentir que podía morir en cualquier momento y, al final, estar vivo para contarlo. Si había algo que él deseara era tener historias que contarle a sus nietos, historias emocionantes de esas que son difíciles de creer y aún así son ciertas.

Todo iba bien. Encontró al oso perfecto, ese que deseaba tener de trofeo y fue tras él. Estaba cerca de atraparlo cuando cambió de rumbo abruptamente y lo vio, entonces, amenazante. Algo había cambiado en ese momento, como si algo (o alguien) lo hubiera asustado y el oso hubiera sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de voltear. Y Emmett estaba en su camino.

Sólo sintió las garras hundirse en su carne y supo que su grito se había escuchado por todo el bosque. Luego, cuando sentía que moriría, unas delicadas y frías manos en su rostro lo hicieron abrir tenuemente los ojos; sólo vio ojos dorados y cabellos rubios, pero asumió que era el ángel que habían asignado para buscarlo.

Emmett nunca volvió a Oakwood, puesto que ese día su vida cambió para siempre.

**5. Destino.**

Siguió el olor del oso, una buena presa, cuando un aroma mucho más dulce la extasió. Sangre humana, la reconoció porque recordaba el aroma de los malditos que la violaron cuando fue a cobrar venganza. Encontró al hombre entre un matorral, sangrando por múltiples heridas causadas por las garras de ese maldito oso; quiso encontrarlo y matarlo por haber lastimado a un inocente.

Ese hombre emanaba cierto encanto que la hipnotizaba, no podía pensar en otra cosa que salvarlo. Él merecía vivir, así fuera como un muerto viviente; tenía toda la vida por delante y, desde ese momento, ella se encargaría de que fuera una eternidad. Algo en él la atraía, como diamantes a las oportunistas (no podría decir que como imanes, no le parecía algo tan fuerte), así que no iba a dejarlo morir.

Lo cargó entre sus brazos y rió un poco al imaginar cómo sería si alguien la viera. Probablemente se pensarían locos o drogados, al ver a una chica que podría pasar por reina de belleza cargando a un hombre que podría ser un jugador de lucha libre. El olor a sangre la atormentaba, queriendo rendirse y perforar su yugular hasta dejarlo seco, pero sencillamente ni podía vencerse. Él tenía ese encanto que Rosalie siempre adoró en los hombres, aún estando inconsciente, parecía ser alguien optimista y lleno de alegría, alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a cualquier persona aún cuando a veces se tornara molestoso.

Al llegar a casa, le rogó a Carlisle que lo convirtiera. Fue ayudada por Esme, quien afirmó que nunca la había visto tan deseosa de algo, y (sorpresivamente, puesto que jamás lo hubiera imaginado) por Edward, quien afirmó que ella de verdad quería tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

(Es que él era lo que ella, justamente, necesitaba.  
Quizás era su destino encontrarlo).

**6. Conquista.**

¿Sabes lo que es abrir los ojos y encontrarte con el ángel que te llevó al cielo, mirándote? Emmett lo sabe. Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, pestañas largas y labios deseables; la historia dice que los ángeles no son ni chicos ni chicas, pero ese ángel era la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez hubiera visto.

Junto a su ángel estaba un hombre rubio, como si fuera hermano de ella (pero él no le pareció celestial; era atractivo pero jamás hubiera pensado que era una criatura del cielo). Parada detrás del hombre rubio estaba una mujer hermosa y con sonrisa maternal que lo observaba como si fuera un hijo suyo, y en un rincón estaba un extraño muchacho de unos dieciséis años observándolo aburrido.

—Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie —dijo el ángel—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Emmett —contestó, mientras comenzaba a notar cierta sensación en la garganta.

—Es la sed —dijo el pelirrojo del rincón—. Y me llamo Edward, no «pelirrojo del rincón».

—Oh, vale —dijo. «Eso fue raro» pensó, mirando a Edward.

—Leo mentes, Emmett —aclaró—. Espero saberlo lo haga parecer menos raro.

—Ignóralo —dijo Rosalie, lanzándole una mirada envenenada a Edward—. Ellos son Carlisle y Esme; Carlisle fue quien te, eh, convirtió.

Esme, así se llamaba la mujer hermosa y maternal, y Carlisle la tomaba de la mano así que asumió que eran pareja. A pesar de la hostilidad de Rosalie, se preguntó si ella y Edward estarían involucrados de esa manera y la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Volteó a ver a Edward, quien gesticuló un «Tienes el camino libre, chico» con los labios. Fue entonces que asimiló lo que ella había dicho.

—¿Convertirme? ¿En qué? —preguntó, sin mostrar miedo o sorpresa. Rosalie cerró los ojos y suspiró, mas fue Carlisle quien habló.

—Un vampiro —afirmó. Lejos de sentir miedo o rabia, se alegró.

—¿Tú también lo eres? —le preguntó a Rosalie. Ella asintió, su mirada llena de culpabilidad.

—Siento haberte convertido en un monstruo, espero puedas perdonarme alguna vez, Emmett —pidió ella y él sonrió, tomándole la mano (ella rehuyó del tacto, como aterrada).

—No puede ser tan malo si tú lo eres, Rosalie.

Ella se había encargado de conquistarlo con sólo mirarlo, él tenía que ganar su corazón.

**7. Irreversible.**

Rosalie no supo bien en qué momento comenzó a gustarle Emmett más de lo debido, aún cuando se prometió resistirse a él. Quizás eran sus sonrisas o su caballerosidad, quizás sus bromas y su dulzura, inclusive podría ser simplemente aquel encanto que había visto en él desde el inicio y que nunca lo abandonó.

Comenzó a sentirse más feliz a su lado y todos lo notaban. Esme los miraba con dulzura cada vez que Emmett la abrazaba luego de pelear con Edward y le besaba los cabellos, cada día estaba más unida a él e iban de caza juntos. Emmett la acompañaba mientras leía libros y simplemente la miraba, le contaba anécdotas de su vida y de cómo terminó en ese bosque, herido.

Ella supo que no había vuelta atrás cuando le contó la historia de Royce. Al terminar, él quería matar a Royce y le pidió datos para encontrarlo (cuando ella le contó que los había matado uno a uno, él sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de murmurar algo como «Esa es mi chica»). Pero, definitivamente, el toque de gracia fue el primer beso.

Él fue cariñoso, dulce y delicado; la trataba como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, frágil y rompible, valiosa y fina. Los labios acariciaban los suyos con firmeza, pero sin presión, y las pestañas le rozaban algunas veces los pómulos.

—Te amo —se le escapó entre el beso. Emmett la tomó por la cintura y separó sus bocas.

—No tanto como yo a ti.

Desde ese momento estuvieron juntos, superando sus fantasmas del pasado, y nada podría separarlos. El paso estaba dado, se amaban totalmente y estaban dispuestos a todo por el otro, y era completamente irreversible.


End file.
